Memorias
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: La guerra puede cambiar el amor entre dos personas...(RxK)..., este fic lo escribio mi hermana, y me dejo publicarlo, dejen sus Reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**Hola; los personajes no son míos pero de todos modos escribí esta pekeña historia espero ke les guste, a si espero ke la lean.**

_Memorias_

**Los chicos se encontraban en el interior de su casa, los cuatro decidieron vivir juntos puesto ke se kerian mucho (komo amigos he) el día había sido muy duro para ellos, puesto ke no paraban de entrenar, decidieron descansar un poco de tanto ajetreo, y por esa razón todos se encontraban en la sala, ke solo era iluminada x la luz de la Tv.**

**-estoy muy cansado- dijo el chico rubio.**

**Ray: si ya no habíamos entrenado.**

**Kai: lo ke pasa es ke ustedes son unos holgazanes.**

**Una risa se escucho detrás de el.**

**Taison: lo ke pasa es ke no somos tan rudos komo tu.**

**Kai: y por eso son débiles.**

**Antes de ke se desatara una pelea de ambos chikos, Máx los hizo callar por ke lo ke estaba en el televisor no era bueno.**

**TV: esta no es una noticia muy agradable….Japón le a declarado la guerra a Rumania, todos las tropas de Japón han salido a combatir, pero se necesitan mas hombres para poder ganar a si es ke todos los jóvenes de las ciudades de Tokio, akijabara (entre otras) se les pide su ayuda mas bien es su obligación de ir al centro de Tokio.**

**Taison: mierda….tenemos ke ir.**

**Máx: si, es nuestro país y tenemos ke defenderlo.**

**Ray: yo iré kon ustedes….**

**Máx: pero Ray esa no es tu obligación….tu no eres de Japón….**

**Ray: pero fui bien recibido por todos, así ke iré y nada me ara cambiar.**

**TV: al pare ser Rumania a empezado aliarse con muchas naciones pero la principal fue Rusia, todo por el gran zar de Rusia el poderoso hiwatari.**

**Kai: mierda…………….abuelo…….**

**TV: Japón por su parte se a liado con Alemania, Corea, china, y con México…….un boletín de ultima hora…….esto de la alianza con México a desatado la furia de estados unidos…..las naciones unidas han declarado ke es la tercera guerra mundial.**

**Kai noto la tensión de sus compañeros y a pago el televisor muy furioso.**

**Taison: malditos estadounidenses sin ofender Máx……siempre kieren mezclarse en los asuntos de otros países.**

**Kai: es la primera vez ke taison tiene razón…intentare comunicarme kon mi abuelo para ke detenga esta tontería.**

**Máx: kai……..gomenasai………no tienes ke ponerte en peligro lo mas seguro es ke no intentes mantener komunicasion kon el……o podrían matarte.**

**Kai: si tienes razón…..**

**El día se hizo presente y kon el las peores noticias…..los chicos ya se encontraban en el centro de Tokio escuchando la voz de un teniente.**

**Teniente: va ha ver dos colores, escuchen kon atención, cuando sake una pelotita de color rojo es ke irán a la guerra los nombre s ke serán mencionados, y si sako la paletita azul es ke se kedaran en las ciudades ke luego se les asignaran armas, y tendrán ke matar a todos ,los ke no sean de nuestra alianza no importa si son hombres o mujeres, bien empezare a mencionarlos.**

**Todos: bien.**

**Teniente: taison……roja………..Máx……….azul………kai……..roja …..Ray…..azul.**

**A si continúo la larga lista.**

**Teniente: a los jóvenes ke les toko ir al frente, se les pide a mas bien se les ordena, ir mañana a el aeropuerto de Tokio….eso es todo.**

**Los chikos se fueron a su casa, cuando llegaron, todo el lugar había sido invadido el silencio.**

**Taison: yo pensé ke estaríamos juntos para siempre o en todo…..pero no….**

**Una bofetada se escucho en la habitación, el joven vio ke unos joven de ojos carmín se encontraba parado junto a el.**

**Kai: taison no seas idiota….**

**Máx: basta….taison tienes miedo….**

**Taison: nunca había tenido este sentimiento, pero les confesare ke tengo mucho miedo……gracias kai me hiciste comprender muchas cosas.**

**Kai: vasta- un grito de kai los hizo callarse todos- kieren hablar de otro tema.**

**Ray: tienen hambre…..**

**Ray notaba ke desde ke les habían dicho ke partirían no eran los mismos, todo lo ke reflejaban antes sus compañeros ya no existía, el pensaba mucho en la guerra pero no tenia miedo, el sabia perfectamente ke moriría algún día, también el chino notaba ke sus compañeros eran muy toscos desde hace unos minutos, el fue a la cocina, y por su parte kai fue a la habitación de ray, y puso en su pupitre una carta, y muy despacio salio de su cuarto, y se dirigió kon los demás, ray entraba a las sala kon una bandeja ke llevaba una gran jarra de te acompañado de galletas.**

**Taison: chicos, los rumanos no tardaran mucho para pisar tierras, no kiero verlos, pero kai y yo nos iremos mañana a defender todo lo ke keremos, a ustedes les toka defender a los civiles.**

**Kai: no se pongan melancólicos y mejor comamos galletas no es así ray.**

**Ray: si.**

**Los chicos comieron y bebieron y luego se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ray encontró la carta de kai.**

**Carta: ray no lo keria decir frente a los demás pero tengo miedo de no volver a verte, se ke cuando me valla todo será difícil solo te pido ke me escribas para tener un motivo para continuar kon esta estupidez.**

**Cuando a kabo de leer la carta se dirigió sin pensarlo a la habitación de kai. Ray se detuvo en la puerta y entro.**

**Kai: ke haces aki….**

**Ray: solo vine…………..**

**Ray fue interrumpido por los labios de kai.**

**Ray: por ke………………………por ke me besaste**

**Kai: no era lo ke kerias…….**

**Ray beso a kai y después se marcho.**

**Kai: ke chiko…………**

**Kai pensaba mucho en ray, el no ke keria admitirlo pero el chiko ke se había ido a se unos momentos era el dueño de su corazón, y no permitiría ke la guerra a cavara kon todo lo ke tebia planeado desde hace tiempo, la noche cubría el cielo y todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, menos un joven de ojos color carmín ke se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero luego se paro y se dirigió a la habitación de ray, kai se kedo impresionado al er la figura del chico ke se encontraba en la cama dormido. Los rayos del sol hicieron ke un chino despertara.**

**Ray: tu ke haces aki………………no me di cuenta de ke te metiste a mi habitación.**

**Kai abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de ke hace unos minutos el chino no había dejado de mirarlo.**

**Kai: ke tanto me vez.**

**Ray: no kiero ke te pase nada-lo dijo kon un tono de preocupación-**

**Kai: no me va a pasar nada herido ray.**

**Ray: puedo preguntarte algo…………..pero prometes no reírte.**

**Kai: bien**

**Ray: ke pasó ayer en la noche.**

**Kai: ke no te acuerdas de la hermosa noche ke pasmos juntos…..tú me dijiste ke te hiciera mió………**

**Ray se sonrojo mucho, y al verlo kai se empezó a reír.**

**Kai: a ver ke mas paso, tuvimos todo ayer y tu no te acuerdas ja ja ja……**

**Ray: no fue gracioso…..**

**Kai: para mi si lo fue, al ver como te sonrojabas.**

**Ray: kai ke somos……..**

**Kai: la respuesta ke kieres escuchar todavía no existe- lo dijo kon un tono frió-**

**Ray: yo confió en ke algún día ocupe un lugar en tus pensamientos, y ke te enamores de mi, siempre te escribiré…**

**Kai fue por su maleta a su habitación, y luego regreso a la habitación de ray.**

**Kai: ke no piensas despedirme en la puerta.**

**Ray: yo no kiero despedirme……**

**Kai: nos veros cuando la guerra termine.**

**Ray beso a kai dulcemente.**

**Ray: espero ke te acuerdes de mi.**

**Desde la entrada se escuchaba la voz de taison diciéndole ( mas bien gritándole) a kai ke se apurase, kai y ray salieron de la habitación y los cuatro fueron a al aeropuerto.**

**Máx: cuídense mucho…**

**Ray: los extrañaremos mucho.**

**Los dos chicos ke partirían afrente ya se encontraban dentro del avión, y los otros se encontraban observando como despegaba el avión y se alejaba poco a poco. Los días pasaban y todo iba bien (claro si se le puede decir ir bien a una guerra) por lo menos ray y max no habían matado alas personas, las armas de Japón eran muy poderosas pero las armas mas poderosas se las llevaron al frente, así ke los ke se kedaron a cuidar a la población se les asignaron las armas mas viejas como eran las katanas y los arcos, ray y max hacían muy bien su trabajo ke fueron ascendidos a tenientes en diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Un día lo mas temido para los Japonés se hizo realidad los rumanos pisaron tierras Japonesas.**

**Hd1: teniente max.**

**Max: ke te pasa.**

**Hd1: mandaron una orden.**

**Max: dime en ke consiste.**

**Hd1: dicen los superiores ke tiene ke ir a cabar kon los invasores en odiaba.**

**Max: bien…..vamos…**

**Ray se encontraba oyendo la conversación.**

**Max: se me olvidaba………nos vemos luego ray…**

**Max partió a odiaba con una multitud de soldados, mas tarde llego un hombre con ray.**

**Hd2: teniente ray.**

**Ray: solo dime a donde tengo ke ir.**

**Hd2: a Kyoto, pero señor.**

**Ray: no hay tiempo, sabes cual valioso puede ser en caso de ke esos malditos estén.**

**Ray llego a Kyoto, los soldados le informaron donde se encontraban los soldados rumanos, cuando se encontraron frente a frente ambos ejércitos, ray se pudo dar cuenta de ke el ejercito rumano era el triple ke el suyo, pero en el ejercito rumano se encontraban mujeres, la batalla se inicio, y el ejercito de ray llevaba la ventaja, ray sorprendió a todos por su gran habilidad con la espada ya habían acabado con todos (a) bueno eso creían pero luego ray se dio cuenta de ke una mujer seguía viva esa mujer le suplico a ray ke la dejase vivir pero el no hizo kaso y la mato de la forma mas cruel, Japón se había convertido en un sementera, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y de muertos, lo ke un día fue el hermoso país de Japón ahora era solo un lugar donde la sangre invadía los lugares, con el paso del tiempo ray y max ya no sentían nada cuando miraban a unos de sus soldados morir. Los dos chicos se encontraban en su casa, pero les sorprendió la visita de unos de los superiores.**

**Sp1: he venido aki por ke se dice ke ustedes son unos tenientes muy buenos en su oficio.**

**Max: no es para tanto.**

**Sp1: no he venido a lagarlos, solo he venido a informales ke serán reubicados en la ciudad de tlaxcala en México, al parecer los malditos estadounidenses an hecho mucho daño, ustedes irán para aya mañana en la mañana.**

**Los dos: si señor.**

**Sp1: ke tengan una buena noche.**

**Ray: a ke se refiere.**

**Sp1: no tiene ke aparentar, todos saben ke ustedes dos son novios.**

**Al decir eso se fue.**

**Max: lee escribiré a taison para informarle lo ke paso.**

**Ray: muy bien.**

**Pasaron unos kuantos días y ya se encontraban en mexico, los chicos se encontraban descansando un poco en un departamento ke se les asigno.**

**Ray: y komo te fue.**

**Max: creo ke bien.**

**Ray: por ke lo dices.**

**Max: protegemos el honor de Japón y sus aliados, pero el nuestro en donde keda.**

**Ray: pero ke podemos hacer si solo tenemos ke esperar a las ordenes de los superiores.**

**De repente tocaron a la puerta, ray abrió la puerta ke dejo ver de kien se trataba del cartero, kien les dio las cartas de kai y taison.**

**Continuara………..**

**Nota: dejen sus comentarios…..por favor…..o si kieren ser mis amigos mi correo es **


	2. Memorias 2

**A ki les traigo la otra parte de mi historia, espero ke les guste y ke me dejen sus comentarios u opiniones…..**

**Max se dio cuenta de ke ray se moría por leer la carta de kai, a si ke comenzó a leer la de taison en voz alta.**

**Max: _Amigos esto no ha sido fácil pero lo he estado sobrellevando, no es fácil ver como las personas ke te rodean muere, todo este panorama es muy trajiko, ahí muertos por todos lados es muy difícil conseguir la comida…..eso si ke es malo….pero ya me acostumbre a este panorama, me siento muy mal, por ke he tenido ke matar a niños saben eso me convierte en un asesino…..pero ke puedo hacer, les keria comentar ke me han separado de kai pero he encontrado a muy buenos amigos aki, he peleado muy duro asta comprender la palabra "amor asía el país y por los suyos" espero ke ustedes cumplan bien su trabajo en donde kiera ke estén. Tengo la esperanza de ke esto akabe muy rápido y vuélvamos hacer los de antes. A veces pienso ke esto es un mal sueño y ke pronto despertare en nuestra casa, como todos los días esperando a ke ray cocine algo…..extraño mucho su comida, y las discusiones entre nosotros por cosas entupidas y esos momentos tan agradables, espero verlos muy prontos, me despido…..atte. Takao._**

**Ray: me da mucho gusto ke ya no tenga miedo.**

**Max: si, por ke no lees la carta de Kai.**

**Ray: prefiero leerla en privado.**

**Max: estupideces.**

**Al decir esto se la arrebato, y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.**

**Max:_ el ambiente en este lugar es muy frívolo, el lugar donde esta mi campamento es invadido por rumanos, por esa razón no había podido escribir, me han asignado a capitán y todos los del campamento dependen de mi, Ray kiero decirte ke has ganado todos los días desde ke me fui he pensado en ti, y eso me permite seguir en la batalla, no se si tenga futuro esta relación pero kiero verte una vez mas. Kiero decirte ke te amo y ke me muero por regresar y estar a tu lado, kiero ver a ese chiko de la sonrisa mas hermosa, por favor dile a Max ke a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra la estupidez de morir en la manos de los rumanos._**

**Cuando a cabo de leer se kedo muy sorprendido por el contenido de la carta, el se dio cuenta de ke ray estaba muy tenso.**

**Max: yo nunca pensé ke tendrías esa tendencia…..y menos por kai.**

**Ray: yo no te dije nada por miedo….**

**Max: por ke miedo.**

**Ray: miedo……………por ke pensé ke si te lo decía perdería tu amistad.**

**Max: para nada………boy a mi habitación para responder la carta de taison.**

**El tiempo seguía su curso, en un lugar muy alejado ke solo se podía ver en lo alto la bandera de Japón se encontraban un joven de ojos color carmín, ke se encontraba leyendo la carta de su amado.**

**Kai: _al igual ke tu pienso en ti todos los días, como todos espero ke esto acabe muy pronto, kiero estar contigo y poder sentirte, no se ke mas decirte x ke aki nos esta yendo muy bien, bueno espero ke estés bien….te amo atte. Ray Hiwatari._**

**A cabo de unos meses todo había empeorado para todos, ya difícil mente podían comer, era muy difícil conseguir alimentos en la guerra, era todo un caos en Japón y en México ya no tenían alimentos y mucho menos medicinas, los Rumanos habían destruido todo a su paso, era una dura realidad. Pero todo iba empeorando poco a poco, un día Max llego a su casa muy cansado y se encontró a Ray, en un rincón de la casa de rodillas paresia ke había recibido una noticia muy desagradables….eso hizo ke max se preocupara mucho por el chino y fue a ver ke era lo ke le pasaba.**

**Max: ke te pasa-le dijo mientras intentaba ke se parara-**

**Al ver ke no le respondía nada, se impaciento mucho.**

**Max: dime ke demonios te pasa.**

**Ray: max un soldado me comento ke……..**

**Max: ke te dijo……ray por favor habla.**

**Ray: me dijo ke están matando a todos los mexicanos ke se encuentran en estados unidos…….max eso es muy triste…los estadounidenses kieren matar a todos los ke no sean de su alianza.**

**Max: eso no puede ser…..mira mi madre me comento una vez ke estados unidos no haría nada contra México y los suyos…**

**Ray: pues ya no existe eso….eua. a estado matando sin piedad a los mexicanos ke se encontraban en ese maldito país.**

**Max: no se ke decirte para levantarte el animo…..ray ke kieres ke te diga.**

**Ray se abrazo a max sin decirle nada, después de unos segundos.**

**Ray: no me digas nada solo kedate conmigo para siempre.**

**Max no podía comprender por ke actuaba así. Después de unos días llego una carta, pero esa carta era muy extraña por ke la habían enviado desde Rumania pero no tenia nombre de kien la había enviado. Max la leyó la carta muy despacio ke no era fácil saber lo ke decía, de repente callo de rodillas al suelo.**

**Ray: ke pasa max…….max ke dice la carta.**

**Max: en el campamento de taison callo una bomba……el murió su cuerpo será llevado a Japón….en unos pocos días-lo dijo mientras barias gotas de agua salada caían, y su voz en cada palabra se iba kebrando-**

**Ray comenzó a llorar, y solo le puso su mano es la espalda de max, como ya lo dije (no me importa ke digan ke repito mucho las cosas) el tiempo sigue su curso y acabo de cuatro años la guerra había acabado, max y ray vieron ke tlaxcala era una bonita ciudad y ke todo era mas trankilo y decidieron kedarse por un largo tiempo, una noche max se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo, pero luego llego ray kien se metió a la cama con el.**

**Max: te pasó algo.**

**Ray: no me pasa nada…..max te kiero decir algo desde hace varios años.**

**Max: dime ahora.**

**Ray: he notado ke….tienes una inclinación……..x mi, solo keria decirte…**

**Fue interrumpido x los labios de max.**

**Max: ya lo se….se ke tu eres de kai……pero no lo puedo evitar tu me gustas….me gustas desde varios años y no puedo resistir las ganas de vivir contigo y no poder besarte (aaaaaaaaa)**

**Ray: no te iba a decir eso…..solo te diré ke te amo (ke poca ma……le dijo a kai…..)**

**No dejaban de verse el uno al otro, la noche paso (y todos sabemos a la perfección lo ke paso) por la mañana ray le dijo a su amante ke tenia ke salir, ray se dirigió a un hotel y pregunto sobre kai, el ke atendía le dio el numero de su habitación.**

**Ray: hola kai….**

**Kai: ray amor….. Fui a Japón a buscarte pero me informaron ke tu estabas aki, -kai lo beso-**

**Ray: si, yo he decidido kedarme, mira aki todavía sigo siendo teniente amor….pero tú y yo estaremos juntos.**

**Kai: si.**

**Después de pasar todo el día con kai se fue, las horas ya habían pasado y kai decidió salir a caminar todo el cielo era cubierto por la noche, cuando paso x un edifico muy maltratado x la guerra escucho ke alguien lloraba y decidió ir a ver ke pasaba, kuando entro vio ke era una pekeña niña ke estaba escondida.**

**Kai: komo te llamas….veo ke no kieres hablar de donde eres….**

**¿: Yo soy de Rusia, no me mates.**

**Kai: yo no te boy a matar….yo también soy de Rusia.**

**La pekeña corrió a los brazos de kai.**

**Kai: yo me llamo kai hiwatari y tu pekeña.**

**¿: yo me llamo francoise, mis padres dijeron ke este país no era peligroso, pero los mataron los soldados y yo me escondía, los soldados no kieren a los rusos.**

**Kai: no te preocupes, ke te párese si vives conmigo.**

**Los dos se callaron al escuchar ke desde lo lejos se escuchaban varios pasos, esos pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, eran unos soldados.**

**Kai: no te preocupes yo te defenderé.**

**La pekeña se escondía detrás del joven, kuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por miles de soldados(o eso paresia), kai se kedo muy sorprendido al ver ke ray era el capitán de todos esos soldados.**

**Soldado: ray ese es hiwatari, mátelo es el nieto de el gran zar de Rusia.**

**Ray: no soy idiota, para no matarlo.**

**Ray de un solo movimiento a cabo kon la vida de la pekeña, ray manejaba muy bien la espada, y de otro movimiento acabo con la vida de kai, ray a cabo con la vida de kai sin piedad. Luego el y sus tropas se fueron, el lugar se kedo completamente solo, la nieve empasaba a caer en la ciudad, y solo se veían dos cuerpos tirados en la blanca nieve. Kuando ray llego a casa.**

**Max: ray llego una carta de kai diciendo ke esta en México.**

**Ray: si seguramente la a de estar pasando muy bien**

**Ray beso a max, y kuando lo estaba besando sako una navaja ke se la clavo en la espalda a max.**

**Ray: uy lo siento………….pero tu también eres un maldito estadounidense.**

**Unos tiros se escucharon en todo el edificio…..el corazón de ray había sido invadido por el rencor y el odio y se había convertido en un demonio ke solo mataba por gusto.**

**Fin.**

**Créditos..Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo……no me mencione…ja ja ja.**

**Nota: espero ke les aya gustado, bueno después escribiré otras……sayonara y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
